Conventional upholstered furniture for seating is made by placing padding and upholstery around a weight-bearing frame. The frame is made primarily by joining linear members of wood or metal. Often springs are also used to provide a cushioned seating surface. It is a challenge to use conventional materials to make furniture that is not mostly rigid with linear sections. Thus, making a rounded frame by bending metal and shaping wood and then adding springs, padding and upholstery is labor intensive and costly. Moreover, the wood or metal frames are usually heavy, which adds to the cost of transportation.
Foam is sometimes used as one of the padding components of upholstered furniture. However, foam that is suitably soft to cushion seating furniture cannot also provide sufficient structural integrity to support the structure of the furniture. Using the cushioning foam also as the frame for foam seating furniture provides insufficient support. A method is sought for making seating furniture using foam as the cushioning and upholstery padding that does not also require a heavy wood or metal frame.